Edge Geraldine/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II Edge appears as a non-elemental summon. He is a limited edition cameo summon as part of the "Ninja Edge" event. Three versions of Edge's Phantom Stone are available to players, Edge, Edge RE, and Edge OR. All Edge Phantom Stones share the special attack, "Ultimate Art: Advent of the Phoenix", which deals fire-elemental damage to all enemies. Summoning any of the Edge summons costs 3 points from the Consumption Gauge. Each Phantom Stone of Edge is based of a specific design of Edge from throughout the ''Final Fantasy IV games. The Edge Phantom Stone artwork is based of his character design from the 3D remake, the Edge RE Phantom Stones uses his 3D model from the 3D version, and the Edge OR stone uses his sprites from the cellphone port of Final Fantasy IV. Abilities ;Edge Edge allows the user to use the following abilities: *Mirage Dive I *Mirage Dive II *Mirage Dive III ;Edge RE Edge RE allows the user to use the following abilities: *ShadowbindI *Shadowbind II *Shadowbind III ;Edge OR Edge OR allows the user to use the following abilities: *Raijin I *Raijin II *Raijin III FFLII Ninja Edge Alt1 Artwork.png|Artwork (Rank 6). FFLTnS Ninja Edge Alt1.png|Phantom stone (Rank 6). FFLTnS Ninja Edge Alt2.png|Phantom stone (Rank 7). FFLTnS Edge RE.png|Edge RE's Phantom stone. FFLTnS Edge OR.png|Edge OR's Phantom stone. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Edge appears in the Summons and Summonstones section of the in-game manual with Rydia, attempting to impress her with his intelligence. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Edge appears as a playable character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Edge appears as an unlockable character, and is obtained by collecting Golden Crystal Shards. His appearance is based off his original Yoshitaka Amano art. Possessing the highest base agility at Level 99, Edge finds immediate use in field music sequences, coupled with his unusually high stamina means he's arguably the safest speed-type character to use. Outside of his speed, Edge has good strength, and with Added Cut, enables him to deal good damage in battles as well. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Edge is an unlockable character. Added via update on July 19th, 2017, he is now obtained by collecting Light Crystal Shards. TFFASC Edge.jpg|Edge in ''All-Star Carnvial. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Edge appears as a playable character. His initial weapon is the Mumeito. PFF Edge Illust.png|Edge's illustration. PFF Edge.png|Edge's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Edge appears as a Legend. ;Ability Cards FFAB Flame - Edge SR.png|Flame (SR). FFAB Flood - Edge SR.png|Flood (SR). FFAB Frost - Edge SR.png|Frost (SR). FFAB Flame - Edge SR+.png|Flame (SR+). FFAB Flood - Edge SR+.png|Flood (SR+). FFAB Frost - Edge SR+.png|Frost (SR+). FFAB Gale - Edge SSR.png|Gale (SSR). FFAB Shadowbind - Edge SSR.png|Shadowbind (SSR). FFAB Throw (Fuma Shuriken) - Edge SSR.png|Throw (Fuma Shuriken) (SSR). FFAB Gale - Edge SSR+.png|Gale (SSR+). FFAB Shadowbind - Edge SSR+.png|Shadowbind (SSR+). FFAB Throw (Fuma Shuriken) - Edge SSR+.png|Throw (Fuma Shuriken) (SSR+). FFAB Blitz - Edge UR.png|Blitz (UR). FFAB Throw (Fuma Shuriken) - Edge UR.png|Throw (Fuma Shuriken) (UR). FFAB Blitz - Edge UR+.png|Blitz (UR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Flame - Edge Legend SR.png|Flame (SR). FFAB Flood - Edge Legend SR.png|Flood (SR). FFAB Flame - Edge Legend SR+.png|Flame (SR+). FFAB Flood - Edge Legend SR+.png|Flood (SR+). FFAB Gale - Edge Legend SSR.png|Gale (SSR). FFAB Throw (Fuma Shuriken) - Edge Legend SSR.png|Throw (Fuma Shuriken) (SSR). FFAB Gale - Edge Legend SSR+.png|Gale (SSR+). FFAB Throw (Fuma Shuriken) - Edge Legend SSR+.png|Throw (Fuma Shuriken) (SSR+). FFAB Blitz - Edge Legend UR.png|Blitz (UR). FFAB Throw (Fuma Shuriken) - Edge Legend UR.png|Throw (Fuma Shuriken) (UR). FFAB Blitz - Edge Legend UR+.png|Blitz (UR+). Final Fantasy Artniks FF4 Edge SR+ L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. FF4A Edge SR L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Edge is a playable character who could be recruited during the Challenge Event The Burning Blade as the First Time Reward for completing the event's Tower of Babil - Heights 1 stage on the Classic difficulty. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Edge appears as a character and summonable vision. His job is listed as Ninja. Edge's Trust Master reward is the Hanzo Gauntlet accessory. ;Story ;Stats Edge's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: ;Abilities ;Equipment Edge can equip the following weapons: daggers, swords, katanas, throwing and fists. He can equip the following armors: hats, clothes and light armors. He can equip accessories. ;Limit Bursts ;Awakening Materials ;Quotes ;Gallery FFBE 296 Edge.png|No. 0296 Edge (★3). FFBE 297 Edge.png|No. 0297 Edge (★4). FFBE Eblan's Technique.gif|Eblan's Technique limit burst. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Edge has numerous wind-elemental cards featuring his official render from the 3D remake of ''Final Fantasy IV, his artwork by Yoshitaka Amano, his original SD artwork and artwork for Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collections. Edge-TradingCard.jpg|Trading card. Edge_TCG.png|Trading card. EdgeSprite-TradingCard.jpg|Trading card of Edge's SD artwork. Edge2 TCG.png|Trading card of Edge's After Years art. Guest appearances Virtual World Users in Square-Enix Members Virtual World community can make their character appear as Edge. ''Lord of Vermilion II Edge appears as a card and summonable creature in the sequel to ''Lord of Vermilion, along with Kain Highwind, Rydia, and Golbez, as part of a special cross promotion. File:LoV-II_Edge.png|Artwork of Edge's card in the Lord of Vermilion series. File:LoV-III Edge.png|Edge's card in Lord of Vermilion III. ''Rise of Mana'' ''Heavenstrike Rivals Edge was released as a unit in a ''Final Fantasy IV event from 13 to 20 January, 2016.https://web.facebook.com/hsr.en/posts/1671515369772633 Edge and Ninja Edge are units and their ability is Shadowbind. Edge can be promoted to Ninja Edge. HSR Edge.png|Edge. HSR Ninja Edge.png|Ninja Edge. References Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy IV